writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Greek and Roman Crossover/Phase Four Event/Skylar/Gemma VS Max/Alessandra
Match between Wonder/Skylar, User:Theawesomeperson202/Gemma against User:Jay Sea/Max and User:Kibethastarael/Alessandra Donati. Pre Fight Set-Up Any non fighting banter between characters if you have any, sort of how like on CHBRP Wiki they do when they first enter an Arena. The Fight Skylar: He basically drags his feet through the grass as he walks around his allotted patrol area, obviously getting bored with waiting for the enemy to attack. He's wearing a light chest-plate but not much else, armour wise. He has his guard up albeit a slightly lowered one as he's beginning to think that perhaps they won't get attacked he looks back at Gemma to make sure she's doing what he told her to do but he only takes a quick glance until he has to raise his one-handed sword due to a faint rustle in the bush nearby which he later notices to be the wind. He sighs as if he's slightly disappointed and continues walking keeping his guard raised slightly higher than before. Alessandra: '''Slightly relieved to have gotten away with that little rustle. Thank ''God ''for the wind, otherwise she would have completely given away their position. It wasn't war games any more, she reminded herself, glancing around at Max beside her and raising her eyebrows. '''Gemma: She is clad in a silver chest-plate with matching silver bracers as well; her torso was mostly armor but for her bottom half, she wore a simple, black skirt which ended two inches above her knees. She glances around them, frowning slightly. Yes, the wind was blowing, though she still remained sceptical about the rustle in bushes. The plants around the two demigods were dancing in the wind, themselves, yet they were making a much lighter sound than the heavy rustle that the bush had made. She grips the hilt of her sword tight with both hands and walks slowly after her half-brother, "Skylar...," She says softly, with a warning tone. Max: She grins a little and nods at the Greeks. I think they've noticed she mouths as she slowly--carefully--readies her sword. She's dressed in woodland digitals--a personal favorite--and no armor. For ease of movement she chooses not to wear any, but if this were an all-out battle she wouldn't be skimping. Skylar: He turns towards Gemma briskly while still keeping his guard up, somewhat, and whispers to her in a slightly aggravated tone, "Why the hell did you wear a skirt and not bring your bow and arrow?" He scoffs slightly louder than he should have, "I swear without me you'd be wearing your shoes for gloves." Skylar sighs after he said that and his face grows softer again before mulling over a plan. "Okay." His whispers softly after a few moments of debating each situation in his head. "You play distraction, I'll try and get into the canopy of the trees and try for an ambush, but try not to get hurt. If you do send me a rabbit or something." He seems a little overly proud of his plan, "I'm a genius I swear to Hades." OOC Communication Going to be inactive a couple of days, need to ask for clarification on a post, post any ooc stuff here so that it doesn't break up the flow of the in character fight. Judging/Scores }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Judging Criteria |-style="radius:1000px;" | Total possible points 300, 3 judges *'Fairness to your partner:' 1 to 25 points, Are you godmodding your own team-mate, are you acknowledging their posts, etc. *'Teamwork:' 1 to 25 points, You may not think it's clear from an rp how much ooc effort was put into it, but sometimes it can be painfully obvious that the users were not at all in sync on any level. *'Creativity:' 1 to 25 points, How creative are you and your team-mate being. Are you using more than just powers and weapons. However, there is a flip side to this, are you being too foofy and not constructive enough. Using lots of pretty adjectives and colourful big words does not win you the fight, you have to be both creative and realistic/constructive. *'Balance:' 1 to 25 points, Are your posts balanced? This could be achieved in a few ways. Perhaps one team-member stays on offence and the other on defence. Perhaps you switch back and forth evenly. What are you both relying on. If you are working together you should be in sync and fine balance between what you both are doing. (15 points will be deducted from a team's scores if a user doesn't get at least 6 posts) |} |} Category:Phase Four Crossover Fights Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:Jay Sea Category:Theawesomeperson202 Category:Kibethastarael